


Hopper/Raven Story : Nos envies, l'amour vrai

by Samira700



Series: Nous, ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais pour créer notre conte [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Couples temporaires, F/M, Good-Duchess, OOC-Daring, Soul Bond
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira700/pseuds/Samira700
Summary: Une nuit, alors que Hopper pense à Briar, une chose se produit. Et cette chose est assez terrifiante, ou peut-être moins que Daring Charming.





	1. Hopper Croakington II, poète ?

Attention: Je ne possède pas Ever After High ou les personnages.

Hopper Croakington II se lamentait légèrement sous sa forme humaine, tandis que, assis sur un banc, il admirait de loin la belle Briar Beauty, dont il en était amoureux depuis l’année dernière. 

Il savait bien qu’il n’était intéressant sous cette forme, mais ce fut dans celle-ci qu’il était né. Dire que le lui grenouille gagnait facilement des filles malgré qu’il soit une grenouille. Cela le déprimait. 

Il aimait sa forme humaine, mais si celle-ci le rendait ridicule alors il aurait voulu ne pas l’avoir. Bien que…

Il ne savait plus. L’être humain est ainsi après tout.

En ce moment, il ne voulait croiser aucune fille qui pourrait le rendre mal à l’aise. Cella faisait après tout plus de 3 semaines qu’il avait été sous sa forme grenouille. Depuis que Cupid a dit qu’elle l’aiderait pour l’abandonnait en plein milieu de sa prestation, lui mettant la grosse honte en face de Briar lors d’un nuit assez romantique.

Merci pour l’idée, mais il pouvait s’en passait sinon. Entre se ridiculiser devant la Beauty et seulement l’admirait de loin, il choisissait l’admirer de loin, haut la main.  
Non, sérieusement. Déjà qu’il était l’un des garçons peu fréquent qui n’était pas à la cheville d’Apple White, il devait y avoir peu de prétendants. Sûrement parce que ce fut Briar qui mettait en valeur Apple et non l’inverse, vu que la grande « Apple » ne démontrait aucun défaut.

Il se mit un légèrement rire.

Oui, c’était ce que lui avait dit son ami Humphrey Dumpty, la relation que peuvent penser les élèves d’Ever After High envers Raven Queen la fille de la méchante reine et Madeline Hatter, la fille du chapelier fou.  
Il semblerait que les élèves pensaient que Raven utilisait la folie de l’innocente Madeline Hatter pour se faire un sujet. 

Bien qu’Hopper ne savait que trop bien que cela était faux. Il avait eu la chance de voir les deux filles interagirent et bien plus. Celui qu’il gardait en sa mémoire était l’image de la grande Raven Queen pleurant, il y a environ 2 ans pour une méchante farce, tandis qu’elle n’avait rien fait.   
Cette image il l’avait toujours gardée dans sa tête. Et c’est depuis ce jour qu’il avait commencé à l’admirait, secrètement bien sûr.

Elle se montrait comme une fille forte et déterminée à suivre son propre chemin sans se préoccuper du reste, ce qui était comme par hasard très mal intercepter par ses camarades. Elle était belle, dans un sens, mais pas autant que Briar. Elle savait ce qu’elle faisait et en était sûr. Et surtout elle se concentrait sur l’avenir, jamais sur le passé. Elle ignorait toutes les critiques aux du publiques et elle avait une drôle de façon de voir les choses. C’est pourquoi il l’aimait bien dans un sens.  
Aussi elle était imaginative et intelligente. Elle était sympathique, pas que les autres ne le remarques et elle chantait aussi bien qu’elle ne jouait magnifiques bien de la guitare.   
Les douces mélodies qu’elle faisait étaient en réalité son inspiration, la personnalité même de la jeune fille représentait sa muse. Tout comme Briar, bien que celle-ci, elle ne doit pas passer par vent et marais pour se créer une personnalité.  
Briar était l’une des filles qui ne se donnait pas d’avenir, autre que celui qu’on lui a choisit. Hopper, se demandait si elle se rendait compte qu’elle devrait quittait ses deux meilleures amies, Apple et Blondie si elle signe sa page. Après tout qu’elle humain peut vivre jusqu’à 100 ans. Elle perdrait toute amitié, la pauvre. Ce qui voudrait dire aussi, qu’il n’était pas destinait à elle.

Non, il ne pouvait la prendre car Briar Beauty était un royale qui croyait que suivre son destin était bien. Alors que Raven, elle, se battait pour avoir un meilleur avenir. Et ceux même si cela risquait la vie de son conte. Non, elle n’en avait pas peur. Après tout, la dure réalité voudrait que Raven soit beaucoup moins égoïste qu’Apple.  
Elle pouvait être leur princesse préférée, et l’un des deux membres apparents du conseil des étudiants, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de ne penser qu’à son futur à elle et de sa joie. Elle était beaucoup trop sur d’elle, c’est ce qu’il n’aimait pas, car cella faisait toujours de l’ombre à Raven. Pas qu’il veuille la craindre vu qu’elle était très forte, bien que, ce jour là…

Oui, cette scène de Raven en traine de pleurer ne le lâchait pas et surtout, il lui fendait le cœur.  
Autre que Raven, il y avait la froide et impossible, bien qu’assez belle, d’en un sens, Duchess Swan, qui avait un avenir sombre. Bien que celle-ci l’acceptait. Ce n’était pas un secret que cette fille voulait de l’attention. Elle était comme un mélange entre Raven Queen elle-même et Faybelle Thorn, quoique légèrement plus méchante.

Le pire c’est que c’était une fille insupportable, même Raven çà lui arrivait de ne pas l’apprécier, il avait un sombre et fin respect pour réussir à ce point là.  
Sa grenouille poète intérieure sourit.

Oui, il fallait être fort pour ne pas être aimé d’une muse du ciel nocturne, dont ni même, l’étoile polaire ne pouvait être comparé l’éclat de ses yeux, une Eris moderne, déesse de chaos et de discorde, au cœur plus pure que le tintement de belles clochettes à travers les nuages épais sur l’olympe et dont la voie et plus envoutante que n’importe sirène dans le monde. Oui, il ne fallait pas être normal.

Hein ?! quoi ! Mais ?

Il venait de créer un miracle où ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Hopper, regarda son corps, non, il était bel et bien humain. Mais alors, d’où venait cette poétique description, et puis venait-il de décrire la fille de la méchante reine ?  
Qu’importe, maintenant que c’était dans sa tête, il devait vite l’écrire pour ne pas l’oublier. Et puis il demanderait conseil à Cupid, ce qui venait de lui arriver était beaucoup trop bizarre pour ne pas en parler.

Surtout que c’était une grande première. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivait autre fois. Et puis, sur Raven ? Non, il ne devait pas aller bien. Il avait réellement besoin de se vider l’esprit et d’aller dormir. Ouf, que dans deux jours c’était Samedi, car il n’en pouvait plus.


	2. Daring Charming ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daring Charming se mêle de la vie de son coloc'.

Daring Charming s’occupait rarement d’autre personne que lui. Non, il était un centre d’attention plus important que quiconque, donc certainement, il ne se préoccupait pas de son coloc’, du moins, jusqu’à la semaine dernière.

Il ne savait pas si c’était sur le but, mais il est clair que le garçon avait changé. Même une personne comme lui l’avait remarqué. Après tout, ce n’était pas normal de le voir pendant deux nuits d’affiler revenir dormir sous sa forme humaine.

D’habitude, Daring, ne s’en aurait pas préoccupé, mais par une obscure raison, quelque chose, lui disait, qu’il devait enquêtait. Bon, c’est vrai, en tant que Charming, il irait demandait à quelqu’un de le faire à sa place, mais cela il s’y refusait aussi.

Non, peut-être devrait-il lui parler ? Non, Hopper, n’était plus un petit garçon et puis, l’histoire n’avait certainement pas un lien direct avec lui. Et pourtant, il se sentait mal à l’aise. Quelle sensation horrible pour un Charming de son rang. Bien sûr, les jumeaux qu’il avait pour frère et sœur ne comptaient pas.  
Il se refusait même à penser que c’est deux là était de vrai Charming, depuis que l’un n’a pratiquement pas de charme avec ses lunettes et qu’il avait des problèmes aux yeux, pourquoi il ne portait pas de lentilles était un mystère pour lui, et l’autre, passer son temps à la bibliothèque, bien qu’il savait que celle-ci cachait quelque chose.

Oui, Daring Charming, n’avait pas toujours était le type narcissique qu’il était aujourd’hui. Le garçon se battait souvent, et finissait souvent sale, ce qu’on lui reprochait car ce n’était pas digne s’un Charming. Un jour, sa sœur lui avait alors demandait ce qui était bien dans la bagarre pour qu’il en soit toujours partant, et il lui avait répondu :

« Tu me demandes, de qui est bien dans une bagarre ? T’es bizarre comme petite sœur toi ? Sache, il n’y a pas de réponse, la force des choses font que tu en a envie, que tu aie besoin. C’est comme toi un jour, si un jour tu ne veux pas être princesse, libre à toi, jusqu’à que tu sois face à ta destinée, tu peux la personne que tu veux. Moi, je veux pouvoir me battre sans épée, et libre de me battre chaque jour, et toi ? »

Ce jour là, il savait qu’un dé-clique s’était produit dans l’esprit de sa petite sœur. Depuis qu’il avait commencé l’école, il avait commençait à secrètement l’enviait pour son côté libre de pouvoir choisir qui elle était tant qu’elle se comportait telle une Charming. Lui, il devait aussi joué le rôle du playboy charmant et talentueux, ainsi que futur mari de la célèbre Apple White. C’était fatiguant et insupportable. Même regarder Madeline Hatter, parler le n’importe quoi était plus divertissent et marrant, ou plutôt fou ?

Oui, il y prenait un grand plaisir.

Donc, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas changer un peu sa routine, juste pour son compagnon de chambre. Il pourrait apprendre des choses marrantes et oublier, Blondie Lockes et son questionnaire à la noix pour encore une fois savoir si Apple et lui comptait sortir ensemble malgré le fiasco de la journée de l’héritage. Et auquel il avait habilement changé le sujet, à la place de l’ignorait comme à chaque fois. Il se demandait comment Apple faisait pour ne pas avoir la bouche sèche, tandis qu’il se dirigeait au réfectoire. Ce devait être encore un coup de sa mère, oui, c’était sûrement çà. 

Sinon, avec son problème actuel.

« Hopper ? » Appela-t-il pour sortir l’autre garçon de sa transe. « Eh oh Hopper ? Tu m’entends. »

Toujours pas de réponse, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. 

Daring soupira. Il savait déjà qu’elle était le problème pas besoin de Cupid, ou peut-être bien. Mais maintenant, même avec ça, pourquoi ce changement de caractère ? Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir avancé avec l’amie d’Apple, Briar Beauty, parce que oui, il le savait. Alors, quel était le problème ? Il était perdu.

Daring remarqua alors que le visage du garçon changea automatiquement de joyeux à celui d’une personne dérangé. Puis il sembla avoir un visage qui se reprochait d’une évidence assez triste. Celle que certain garçon on, qu’en il se dise que de toute façon, la fille dont ils s’intéressent ne ressent nullement les mêmes choses qu’eux, ils ressentent pour elle.

Il remarqua alors qu’Hopper soupira, avant de froncer des sourcils. Puis il semblait se questionnait avant de secouer très fort sa tête qui était ses mains. Puis il se leva brusquement désemparé, et puis-

« STOP maintenant! »

Le garçon se réveilla de sa transe et regarda Daring qui maintenant lui aussi était levé. « Pour l’amour du ciel, qu’est ce qui te tracasse ? Tu te comporte bizarrement et ça me rend fou. Donc maintenant calme toi et dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Daring devait avouer qu’il avait fait fort. Il s’était même créer plusieurs scénarios possibles, mais là, il pense que pour démarrer une conversation, et surtout cela et avec ce type, il le fallait.

Le blond remarqua que son colocataire hésitait, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de l’autre avant de l’entraînait pour que celui-ci s’assoit.

« Je te préviens, tant que nous n’aurons pas parlé, aucun de nous deux ne sortiront de cette chambre et ceux même si on a cours et que cette discussion devait durait des mois et sois en sur personne d’autre n’entrera dans cette chambre non plus, et tant pis pour les absences et les cours à rattraper. Tu vas te dé-merder, tout repose sur ta capitulation, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Demanda durement le Charming. L’autre ne put qu’acquiescer.

« Bon, alors, dit moi si je me trompe, tu es amoureux de Briar Beauty » Hopper se mit à bégayer de surprise. « Pas d’interruption » Daring lui lança un regard froid. « Donc je disais que tu étais amoureux de Briar, mais ces derniers temps une fille se fait de la place dans ton esprit, et tu n’es sais plus quoi faire. Depuis, environ la semaine dernière ton caractère change peu à peu, tu reste plus souvent humain, tu écris des choses d’un ton carnet que tu range dans ton amour dans le tiroir du milieu drapper de tes feuilles de contrôle de l’année dernière, et pour couronner le tout je suppose que des choses étranges t’arrivent, sûrement des choses qu’autre fois tu n’avais pas ou que tu ne croyais jamais refaire surface. Si oui, alors, qui est cette fille, et si non, quel est le problème. »

Hopper Croakington, 2ème du nom dans la dynastie de Croakington, ne pouvait que regarder étonné à son coéquipier pour sa déduction… ainsi que de l’endroit précis, TRES précis de son journal. Et avant même qu’il ne puis faire attention à ses mots, il lâcha :

« Raven Queen »

L’autre le regarda interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« La fille en question est Raven Queen. » La mâchoire du blond se décrocha légèrement avant qu’il ne reprenne son caractère assez sévère et cool qu’il avait acquis afin de discuter avec le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux. « Puis-je te montrait quel que chose ? » Le blond acquiesça.  
Et aucun des d’eux n’alla en cours de la journée.


	3. Lizzie Hearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 autres élèves ne viennent pas en cours l'après midi. Et il semblerait que Lizzie Hearts ne soit pas qu'une personne qu'en stylisme.

Daring Charming était un modèle pour les élèves masculins d’Ever After High, une célébrité, tout comme Apple White auprès de tous ceux qui le voyait comme tel. C’était un garçon auprès de qui il y avait toujours du soleil rien que par l’éclat de ses dents.

Personne ne pouvait ne pas le remarquer, et notamment au réfectoire. C’est à ce moment-là, où la majorité des élèves se rassemblent à 12h s’ils n’ont pas cours.

Hors voilà, Daring Charming ne se trouvait nulle part.

Et dieu sait pourquoi, il n’y avait aucune trace de Daring, Hopper, ni même de Sparrow, ou de, heureusement, Duchess. Bien que les deux derniers on pourrait penser qu’ils étaient en train de manger près du lac, jusqu’à qu’ils ne viennent pas en cours l’après-midi.

Que Sparrow Hood ait bâché, n’a rien de bizarre, que Duchess Swan ne soit pas venue ? Elle a une « réputation » à tenir, mais surtout qu’Hopper et Daring ne viennent pas ? Cela est très bizarre. Sûrtout lors du contrôle surprise, prévue depuis hier par le professeur Rumplestilskin, lui-même.

Apple White était inquiète, pour ses amis, tout comme Dexter l’était pour son frère. Raven aussi était inquiète pour Hopper, pourquoi ?

IL se trouvait qu’il y a une semaine elle le trouva déprimée sur le banc. Qui si on regardait bien le permettait de voir, même de loin Briar Beauty, dans les couloirs. Elle n’avait pas voulu le dérangée, sachant qu’il n’aurait pas apprécié sa venue.

Après tout elle était la fille de la Méchante reine.

_ Dans la chambre de Hopper et Daring _

« Et donc, pourquoi sommes nous là, nous dans toute cette histoire ? » Demanda Sparrow qui regardait envieux sa guitare du coin de l’œil. Celle-ci lui avait était durement confisquait car il cassait les oreilles des autres personnes dans la salle.

  
« Oui, c’est vrai, çà, j’ai des cours je vous signale. »

  
« Et nous aussi, je vous rappelle, mais, vous vous êtes mis dans ce pétrins tout seul en venant, ici. » Fit remarquer Daring.

  
Hopper se contenta seulement de regarder la scène. C’est vrai, les 2 nouveaux arrivants étaient venus tous seuls, sur la demande d’un prof. Sûrement M. Badwolf, car c’est deux là son venu juste avant le repas du midi, les pauvres.

  
Daring avait eu le même caractère avec eux qu’il avait eu avec lui. Et ils les avaient en fermés dans la chambre.

  
« Bon, alors, maintenant reprenons, du début, et j’espère plus d’interruption. »

  
Et des 4, aucun n’alla en cours l’après-midi. 

  
_ A la fin des cours pour les élèves de dernières années, 17h, avec Lizzie Hearts _

  
Lizzie Hearts étaient une princesse, merveilleusement bien éduqué par sa mère, la Reine de cœur. Elle était aimée et choyée. Et elle avait surtout, toujours vécu dignement telle un Hearts. Son éducation volait que jamais elle n’accuse activement, sans preuve, même si elle était une princesse. Du moins, pas dans l’enceinte de l’école.

  
C’est alors que la vraie question, vint se poser.

  
Pourquoi, n’y avait-il qu’elle dans la chambre. Elle était bien consciente des disparitions soudaines de la journée, mais qu’en même.

  
Oh, dieu, quand elle eu appris que Sparrow Hood avait disparu alors qu’il était bien là le matin, elle crut entendre son cœur cessait d’arrêter.

  
La disparition de Duchess l’accablait beaucoup moins, bien que les deux puissent être enfermés ensemble quelque part, en train de chercher une sortie. Et Duchess se met à perdre tous ces moyens, elle n’en peut plus et abandonne, celle-ci ce met à sangloter, et alors, Sparrow, se retourne et va la réconforter, doucement. C’est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Leur visage, doucement se rapprochèrent peu à peu, leur regard noyait dans celui de l’autre. Totalement submergeait par la beauté des yeux de Duchess, Sparrow relia alors leurs lèvres ensembles. Les deux fermèrent délicatement les yeux, profitant de leur moment de tranquillité. Comme c’est romantique.

  
« Je ne savais pas que tu aimé ce genre d’histoire, Lizzie, tu veux devenir écrivain ? » Demanda Raven concernée.

  
Lizzie sortit de sa transe et remarqua que de 1, elle était dans le refectoire et que de 2, tout le monde la regardait impressionné. Les sentit le rouge aux lèvres.

  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler »Bafoua-t-elle légèrement. Elle lança un regard noir aux autres. « Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? » Gronda-t-elle. A la seconde, tout le monde était parti sauf Raven et Madeline.

  
« Tu veux qu’on en parle, Lizzie ? »

  
Celle-ci regarda son amie d’enfance, avant d’acquiescer.

  
_ Dans la chambre de Lizzie_

  
Lizzie regarda nerveusement, les filles en face d’elle. Oui, merde elle allait vider son sac.  
Elle en avait grandement besoin. Et le plus vite possible.


	4. Duchess Swan ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde, n'est pas ce que l'on pense, donc voici Duchess Swan, la vraie.

Duchess Swan était amoureuse de Daring Charming, pour sa beauté et sa cool attitude, c’est vrai. Aussi, quand les rumeurs comme quoi, lui et Apple White sortaient ensembles, celle-ci est devenue extrêmement jalouse, quitte à ne plus se reconnaître dans ses actions.

Elle avait fait souffrir tant de gens juste à cause d’un livre.

Parce que oui, si le livre de la destinée, n’existait pas, le destin n’aurait peut-être pas voulu de l’alliance entre Daring et Apple. Ou c’était juste la personne qu’était Apple qui l’irritait.

Cette fille, ne pensait qu’à elle et sa fin heureuse. Elle était aimée juste pour cette injustice.

Elle ne se préoccupait pas des sentiments des autres. La preuve, Raven Queen.

Duchess pouvait ne pas l’aimer pour certaines raisons, mais jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal avec ses désires.

Le coup qu’Apple avait fait en début d’année à Raven et son caca nerveux le jour de l’héritage, prouvait qu’elle ne ferait pas complètement une bonne reine. Elle ne méritait pas cette bonne fin.

Ce fut l’une des raisons des pourquoi elle ne l’aimait pas.

Duchess Swan était jalouse, mais pas bête à ce point.

D’accord, elle faisait des erreurs, mais qui n’en faisait pas ?

Elle l’avait remarqué le regard que lancer Daring à Madeline Hatter, mais lui, il ne semblait pas y faire grande attention.

D’habitude, elle aurait pris l’opportunité, mais si c’était pour souffrir après, autant laissé. Après tout, tous ses plans finissaient toujours à l’eau et cela n’apporter que de la haine des autres envers elle.

Son seul support était son ami d’enfance Sparrow, mais encore… Celui-ci aussi était aveugle.

Elle avait bien remarqué les regards de Lizzie Hearts lui lançait.

Mais lui, c’était l’un des noms que l’on pouvait mettre à côté de cas désespéré.

N’empêche que malgré tout, dire que malgré elle, elle ne fut pas étonnée du garçon dont elle était amoureuse jusqu’à peu, serait l’un des plus gros mensonges qu’elle aurait dit, même ci celui-ci serait son premier.

Le Daring Charming qui venait de l’enfermer avec Sparrow et Hopper, n’était en rien le Daring Charming qu’elle avait connu ou du moins qu’elle croyait connaître hier encore.

Ce Daring Charming était un vrai prince, qui s’inquiétait pour son peuple.

Mais ce ne fut pas seulement de quoi elle fut étonnée. Qui aurait cru que Hopper Croakington II ait un si bon goût en matière de femme.

Car oui, il ne fallait pas se mentir, Raven Queen, malgré qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, et en dépit d’être assez sombre, était un meilleur exemple qu’Apple White. Elle était belle, intelligente, imaginative, talentueuse et elle se souciait réellement des autres.

Pas comme l’autre Blondasse.

Peut-être devrait-elle devenir amie avec elle. Oui, sûrement aidant Hopper, elle pourrait en profiter aussi ? Et puis, que perdrait-elle outre des morceaux de solitudes ?

Oh !merde…

Hopper ne déconnait pas quand il disait qu’il ne pouvait plus que pensait à Raven.

Les poèmes étaient magnifiques et savoir qu’il les à penser dans son corps humain, c’est du vrai amour ça.

Bien que le plus surprenant soit… Les photos ! Il en avait plus d’une dizaine d’elle. Et le pire c’est qu’elles sont trop bien réussites.

« Tu es vraiment stupide ma parole ! Plus con que toi, je ne pensais pas. Mec, tu n’es clairement pas amoureux de Briar Beauty à ce point, il te faut même pas des lunettes mais des jumelles, connard. Raven Queen est certainement ton âme sœur. »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais si Daring enlevait son masque autant faire pareil, non ?

Bien que le regard que lui lançaient les garçons était assez gênant. Voir très.

« Oh, et qu’et-ce qui te fais dire, çà. Tu n’y connais rien en amour si je ne me trompe ? » Rétorqua Sparrow qui recommença à reluquer sa guitare.

« Je suis prête à parier que je suis mieux placé que toi sur le sujet. »

« Ah oui, et comment, tout comme moi et Daring, tu n’es jamais sortie avec quelqu’un, du moins si Apple ne compte pas. » Daring acquiesça.

« Oui, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas aussi myope pour ne pas voir que Lizzie Hearts est complètement amoureuse de toi, ou aussi stupide que l’autre con de Charming pour ne pas remarquer qu’il n’a que d’yeux pour Madeline Hatter. Non sérieux réfléchis. Hopper, ici présent est un cas désespéré niveau femme quand il est sous forme humaine, différemment que sous de grenouille au il est un poète accomplie. »

Duchess souffla un peu avant de reprendre.

« Regardez, Monsieur l’idiot sous forme H est un piètre dragueur, mais sous forme G, c’est un vrai prince, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu’avant tous les deux son les mêmes personnes, si on prend ça en compte et que l’on sait que lorsque qu’une fille l’embrasse, notamment une princesse, il se transforme en H en si une fille lui parle il se transforme en G. Raven Queen est un princesse avant d’être la future reine du mal d’après sa destinée. Donc la Briar et elle son sur le pied d’égalité. Or, il se trouve que Hopper a fusionné son esprit en pensant à Raven, ce qu’il n’a sûrement jamais fait auparavant ou jamais remarqué. Si l’âme sœur et notre autre moitié, et que l’une des moitié et divisé en deux, il faut d’abord la recoller et seulement l’âme sœur et capable d’un tel miracle. C’est comme réveiller Apple par un baiser d’amour. Compris ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête lentement pour prendre les infos.

« D’accord, je vois le point, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Hopper penserait que ce soit Briar jusqu’a là ? » Demanda Sparrow toujours pas remis du choque des deux infos prisent en pleine figure.

« Je sais pas, connard, demande lui. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hopper, qui timidement haussa des épaules aux regrets de tous.

« Ouais bon, tant pis, maintenant ce sont nous devons nous occuper c’est de les mettre ensemble. » Fit valoir Daring, sérieusement sexy.

« Et de te mettre avec la Hatter et l’autre avec la Hearts, oui, oui je sais. »

Duchess hocha la tête docilement tandis que les autres lui donnèrent des regards ennuyés.

S’ils savaient, ce n’est que le début, car Duchess Swan n’a pas dit ses dernières injures.


	5. Sparrow Hood ? Invitation ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow Hood donne trois invitations.

La bêtise est quelque chose d’irréfutable, mais ce n’est que quand elle est commise qu’on s’en rend compte.

Qui aurait cru qu’un « Z » serait une note ?

Rumpelstilskin avait du s’amusait avec 4 élèves absents, lors de son cours.

Dire que même un « F » ne lui a pas suffit pour l’enchanté du malheur de ses élèves.

Ce devait être le combo d’insultes qu’il s’était prit de Daring et Duchess, pensa Sparrow. Autrement, quel en serait la cause ?

Le futur Robin des Bois ricana.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu’il ne s’était pas amusé à voir le prof désemparé par 2 de ses élèves. De royal en plus.

Bon d’accord, ce fut une grosse connerie, mais ce fut cool.

Même si filer de l’or restait ennuyeux. Avec des amis, tout est faisable.

Enfin, ami ? Il faudrait y repenser plus tard. Maintenant mieux vaut se concentrer sur la tâche qu’on lui avait confié.

« Raven Queen ! Madeline Hatter And Lizzie Hearts ! » Chanta-t-il, notamment le dernier prénom. Ce fut l’instinct.

Il haussa des épaules mentalement.

Les filles qui n’étaient même pas assise côté dans le réfectoire et d’autres personnes se retournèrent vers lui par simple intérêt sûrement.

« Oui ? » Demanda Raven.

Du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir la belle Lizzie à qui il envoya un sourire.

Non, que disait-il, la magnifique, l’extraordinaire Lizzie Hearts.

Oh, sont cœur se mit à battre.

Etait-ce cela que ressentait son père envers sa douce jolie Marianne ?

Si oui,… Alors il était foutu. Merde !

Lizzie, comme tout le monde le savait était une royale, des plus dignes et fidèles. Ce qui voulait dire, qu’elle suivrait volontiers son destin. Hors ce n’est pas un secret que tous les enfants du monde merveilleux y retournerait pour accomplir leur destinée, et qu’il n’aurait en aucun cas le droit de sortir. Ce qui l’empêcherait bien sûr d’être avec elle.

Tomber amoureux d’elle maintenant ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Pas, pour lui. Mais elle…

Tout le monde savait, la première chose qui arrivait à l’esprit du fils de Robin des Bois était la musique.

Alors qu’il s’inquiète pour quelqu’un ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le garçon roux ne remarqua même pas que Raven et Madeline ricanèrent après l’avoir pris en fragrant délit tandis qu’il regardait la future reine du monde merveilleux.

« Sparrow ? Qu’y a-t-il ? » Insista Raven, dans air légèrement moqueur.

Le garçon se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Oh, mais Raven tu sais, bien, la discussion d’hier… » Lui dit Madeline avec évidence.

« Mais non, de quoi tu parles Maddie ? Sparrow nous a appelées non ? Et je lui demande c’est à quel sujet. »

Le roux cligna des yeux comme un hibou.

« Ah…oui… tenez » IL tendit à Madeline des enveloppe. « Vous êtes invité à lire cette …lettre ? Euh… Argh ! Ce n’est pas coool~ J’ai oublié mon texte ! Yay ! »

IL sortit un morceau de papier et se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes invité à lire cette lettre, avant midi tapante. Nous, euh… n-nous… comment on lit ce mot s’il vous plaît. »

Faybelle Thorn arracha le mot.

« Tu es idiot, ou quoi ? »

« Non, je suis Sparrow Hood. » Rétorqua le garçon avec désinvolture.

Faybelle le regarda impassible. « C’est écrit nous sollicitons. »

Sparrow arracha le mot en retour.

« Ah oui. Tant pis… En gros lisez, moi je suis en retard en cours. »

Il courut le plus vite possible, mais pas avant d’avoir épargner un regard à la Hearts.

_ Hier, dans la chambre de Lizzie, avec Lizzie, Maddie et Raven_

Raven et Maddie regardèrent Lizzie contait son histoire.

Comme quoi elle était amoureuse de Sparrow depuis la fin de l’année dernière.

C’était arrivé d’un coup, et elle ne l’avait pas vu venir.

Un sentiment chaud et profond l’avait envahi. Etrangement, celui-ci faisait la sentir bien quand le garçon s’approchait d’elle et extrêmement mal, surtout quand il draguait les autres filles.

Les filles lui avaient avoué à propos des anciens intérêts romantiques envers Ashlynn Ella qui maintenant n’était plus dans son viseur grâce à Hunter et Holly O’Hair.

Elles lui ont aussi apprit de la menace potentielle qu’était Poppy O’Hair.

Sinon, l’angoisse de la jeune fille amoureuse et le charabia-

« Le Nimportequoi je vous pris. » Gronda légèrement Maddie dans la chambre, sortant une brosse à cheveux de son chapeau Fourre-tout.

L’action bien sûr, lui fit s’attirer bien évidement le regard drôle, mais prévisible de ses amies. « Ou le Charadien, en l’occurrence. »

Oui. A part cela, tout se passa bien.

Surtout parce que demain serait un beau jour. Oh oui !


	6. Problèmes etHolly O'Hair? (Partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'amour n'est pas si facile. Dexter, Briar, Apple et Poppy veulent. Et Duchess se trouve de nouveaux alliés.

_ Retour à la journée. En classe de sport, 9h, avec Hopper, Daring et Sparrow_

Les trois garçons se regardèrent sérieusement.

« Tu es sur de toi, Daring ? » Demanda Sparrow.

« Et comment, douterais-tu de moi ? » Lui retourna presque agressif, le blond.

« Tu es ce qui risque d’arriver si on se goure, non ? »

« Et comment… Sache que je connais tout ce qui concerne les royals à ce sujet. »

« Donc pour Raven, tu ne pourras pas m’aider… » S’attrista Hopper.

« Pas pour le moment, mais ça ne tente rien d’essayer. »

« yes ! »

Quelqu’un derrière eux se racla la gorge.

« Tiens, tiens, si ce n’est pas Hunter et Dexter. » Salua Sparrow. « C’est cool ? »

« Grand frère, j’ai besoin de tes conseils pour les filles. »

« Oh et en quoi mon chère petit frère voudrai que je l’aide ? Séduction ? Je t’ai d- »

« Non ! Il y a cette fille Raven Queen, dont je suis amoureux, et … »

Ah cet instant, les trois amis se regardèrent embêtait.

« Oui, nous en reparleront… plus tard. »

_ Dehors avec Briar et Apple 9h_

Briar pensait à quelque chose, c’était obligé, et le sujet n’était pas la fête. Ah ça non.

Elle était rêveuse, et elle se comportait légèrement comme Ashlynn quand celle-ci sortait avec Hunter derrière leur dos. Quoique, elle semblait plus s’ennuyer qu’autre chose.

« Briar ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qui a-t-il ? Tu n’es plus la même ces derniers temps. »

« Mmm…Tu trouves ? »

« Oh que oui, raconte moi tout. »

La brune soupira et releva les yeux.

« Tu sais Hopper ? »

La blonde réfléchie un peu.

« Oh, oui, le fils du Prince Grenouille, non ? »

« Si, si, c’est lui. » Acquiesça la fille d’Aurore.

« Eh bien, dit moi, quel est le problème ? »

« Bah vois-tu ? Il ne me courtise plus. »

« Est-ce que ça ne te faisait pas plaisir ? »

« Mais si, bien sûr. Enfin… Avant. Maintenant, je veux qu’il continue, même si c’était ennuyeux. Imagine, il tombe amoureux d’une autre femme. C’est horrible ! »

« Je vois, moi je pense que je vais m’intéressait un peu plus à Daring. Blondie me le conseille. Elle dit que l’on est fait pour être avec l’autre. Tu t’en rends compte, c’est super ! Même Cupid pense la même chose. Bien que malgré tout cela, ça ne feras pas changer d’avis Raven. Il faudrait… »

« Que tu l’as piège. Bonne idée, mais comment ? »

« Grâce à Dexter pardi. Tu sais que Dexter l’aime, hors, le jour des cœurs sincères, il a fait une lettre à Raven, mais celle-ci à penser qu’elle était de Daring. Mais pas que, il voulait offrir son cœur à celle-ci aussi. Et Raven pareil, mais il a fini par traîner avec Cupidon. Si on arrive à mettre les deux ensembles, puis à casser leur couple elle sera furieuse. Et si elle finit par savoir que c’est moi, alors elle accomplira sa destinée. »

Oui, mais n’est-ce pas un peu… enfin tu vois…méchant ? Regarde, ce plan ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je sais mais il le faut, pour nos histoires, je ne la laisserai pas ruiner mon avenir. »

« Et si tu faisais juste semblant d’être ami avec elle, pour ensuite la trahir ? »

« Tu sais, du coup que nous a fait Ashlynn, je ne peux toujours pas lui pardonner. »

Briar rigola.

« Qui aurai pensé que tu étais rancunière ? »

« Il n’y a que toi, Mère et le directeur Grimm. »

« Et bien tu gâche bien ton jeu. »

« Oui, comme tu le vois. C’est çà être une princesse. »

Les deux filles ricanèrent, ne se doutant pas des oreilles qui traînaient.

La cloche retentit alors.

« Bon, direction le cours de princessologie. »

Et les de partir.

« Eh ben, dis donc, je savais qu'elles allaient bouger, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais qui l’eut cru que ce soit de cette manière, par vrai Cedar Wood ? » Ricana Duchess. « Je te conseil de ne rien dire à personne. »

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir Duchess. »

« Qui t’as demandé de mentir ? Si personne ne te pose de question, tu n’auras pas besoin d’en parler, non ? »

« Mais c’est méchant Duchess, il faut prévenir les autres. »

« C’est clair, qu’ils vont te croire, notamment si tu dis que j’étais avec toi, et puis je te rappelles que nous parlons d’Apple White. »

« Duchess n’a pas tord Cedar, ne dis rien, il te suffit de donner des réponses incomplètes. »

Les filles se retournèrent.

« Alistair Wonderland ? Bunny Blanc ? Ginger Breadhouse ? Oui, mais Raven, elle…»  
« Ne t’en fais pas. » La coupa Duchess. « Il faut juste qu’on accélère le plan, il faut juste qu’aucun autre élève n’entre dans se conflit. »

« Comment ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Ecoutez-moi, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, c’est très simple. Alors voici l’histoire,… »

_ Dans le cours de dressage et soins des animaux, 10h _

Holly O’Hair était inquiète pour sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci, n’avait jamais aussi distraite.

Etait-ce à cause des regards que lançait Sparrow Hood à Lizzie Hearts ? Oui, ce fut très probable.

Ce n’était après tout pas un secret pour elle, l’amour qu’avait sa sœur pour le roux.

Elle se rappelait aussi la première accusation qu’avait portée sa sœur face à Duchess Swan.

Holly avait découvert par la suite que Poppy avait tord, mais celle-ci n’arrivait pas à enlever cette idée de la tête.

Toujours elle avait été partante pour aider. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait. Etait-ce sur ?


End file.
